


Now It's Personal:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Just Right Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breaking and Entering, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e01 Makaukau 'oe e Pa'ani? (Ready to Play?), Established Relationship, Exhaustion, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Sons, Thinking, Tired/Tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve calls his friends up after his house was broken into by the Chess Piece Killer, & leaving a piece on his counter, What does he do?, What does Five-O do?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Sorry, It's a short one!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve calls his friends up after his house was broken into by the Chess Piece Killer, & leaving a piece on his counter, What does he do?, What does Five-O do?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Sorry, It's a short one!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was looking forward to having some time alone, & kick back & watch the game, as he entered his house, But that was shot to hell, as he found that his home was broken into, & the killer, known as **_The Chess Piece Killer_** that they were after, left a chess piece right on his kitchen counter, where he could see it. The Former Seal was pissed now, cause now it's personal,  & he wants to catch the bastard, & ask him what the hell he was thinking of, when he broke into his home.

 

"Son of a bitch, I am gonna get him, That's for sure, & so will Five-O", he said thinking to himself, & he tried to calm himself down, cause it won't do his recovery any good, if he riled up, & angry. He got a water out of the fridge, & he called his reinforcements, & he knew that they were the best at what they do, so he felt a little bit better. Especially, When he heard his partner & lover's, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams voice saying on the other end of the line, _"We are on the way, Babe"_ , & he hung up now really feeling better.

 

An hour later, The Five-O Team came with CSU, & other teams of HPD, They were going through Steve's house with a fine tooth comb, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly asked his friend, "Anything was taken, Steve ?", The Former Seal nodded "no", & said, "It doesn't look like it, What I want to know...is how the hell someone got in here ?, I made sure that the system was top of the line, after the General Pak Case", Officer Kono Kalakaua came out with her laptop, & answered her question, like this. Showing him the footage, Everyone else gathered around, & saw too, how the killer got into the McGarrett Household.

 

"Sneaky, Fucker, He used top of the line spyware, Tricking the system to shutting it off, & then he cut the wires", Inspector Abby Dunn said, as she watched the footage, The Ex-Surfer agreed with her new teammate, & said, "Yep, He went to the back to get in, & left the same way, so he wouldn't be detected", Danny growled, & said, "I can't wait, Til we catch this bastard, Cause obviously, He is showing no respect, & now all he is doing is pissing off some cops, & the state's elite taskforce, & that's a big mistake", Everyone else nodded in agreement.

 

"Well, I think the best way for you to get some rest, My Friend, is to get away from here for a couple of days, It will do you some good," Captain Lou Grover said, as the big man looked at his friend with concern. "I don't think I could sleep, Lou, But, Thanks for the suggestion", as he was suddenly feel tired, & just wanted to forget that this day ever happened. "Bossman, I think you should take Lou up on his suggestion, okay ?", Kono said gently, Abby said with a nod, "We can take care of the house, Make CSU will put everything back to where it was", Chin concurred what his girlfriend said with a nod, "Yeah, We will take shifts, If something pops up, You _know_ we **_will_** call you", Steve said with a tired nod, "Where ?, The Bastard is following us", The Loudmouth Detective had a suggestion,  & said this in response.

 

"Why not stay with me, Babe ?, I mean the kids wanted to see their uncle for so long, I will make my specialty sandwiches for us, You can relax, & enjoy being Grace & Charlie", The Five-O Commander smiled at his blond adonis, & nodded with a smile, "Thank you, Danno", I appreciate it", Danny smiled back, & said, "Anytime", & he made a shooing motion, "Go on, Pack for a couple of days, while this situation gets settled", Steve nods once again, & once he was out of earshot, Danny turned to his team, & said this in a commanding tone.

 

"Nothing, I mean **_nothing_** gets by us", he said,  & he looks at Chin, "You use your computer skills, Keep track of this asshole, I want him he **_is_** mine," Chin said with a nod, "On it, Danny", The Blond turned to Kono, "I want this place under surveillance, Keep on these guys, No slacking off", The Beautiful Native said, "Please, These guys fear me, I'm on it, Brah, Don't even sweat it", Danny nodded in approval,  & he said to Abby, & Lou, "Guys, I want you to keep your eyes open, & ears peeled, I want you to make sure you get **_every_** piece of info out there", Lou said with a smile, "Danny, Ain't no thing, We got the best people under us for this special occasion", Abby said with a smirk, "Yeah, We do, This is gonna be so much fun", They all went silent, as Steve came back with his overnight bag.

 

"Ready to go, Babe ?", Steve just nodded, & felt like he could sleep for a week, As soon as they got to Danny's house, His mood was uplifted by his niece, & nephew. "Uncle Steve !", The Brother/Sister cried in unison, as they exclaimed, "Hey, Guys !", He exclaimed with equal happiness. They relaxed for awhile, & then Danny made the dinner, that he promised, & they helped him do it, & the cleanup. Then, when they got into bed, Steve mumbled, as he embraced his lover & kissed him, "Thank you, Danny For **_everything_** ", The Blond choked back his emotion, & said, "Anytime", & they entered a peaceful slumber, dreaming about what their future will hold.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
